Percy Jackson- The Lemony Truth or Dare
by V-Bot Lemon
Summary: This is the longest and the most fun fanfiction of all time... You'll be guarnteed horny after reading this... hav fun


**All Characters Owned By Rick Riordan**

 **Lets start...**

"The rules are simple! Take clothing off if you don't do a dare, and kiss a random boy or girl if you don't do the truth! Whatever happens here STAYS here in the Aphrodite Cabin!" said Silena as she locked the doors. Everybody was sitting around in the room some on bunks and some on the floor.

"So who goes first? How about you Percy?"

"Sure. Silena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to French Kiss Chiron without any clothes."

Silena took off her shirt revealing a blue bra.

"Percy, now it's my turn…" Silena said with a devilish smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Annebeth you guys have to strip down in front of us. If you deny this bet Percy, TWO pieces of clothing are coming off, and it's the bottom ones."

"You Aphrodite girl!" Percy said.

"I'm not gonna do this guys." Annabeth protested.

"But you have to unless Percy says no. Only the dared can refuse."

"Annabeth, come on." Said Percy as he took off all his clothes, revealing his dick. Silena, Thalia, Piper, Katie and Annabeth bore hungry eyes into it. After Annabeth balked for a minute, she grudgingly got undressed and then the whole room was looking at Percy and Annabeth naked. Annabeth couldn't help but sneak a look at Percy's thing. She wondered if being naked in a closet with her love could be that bad.

"Well? Are you modeling for us, get in the closet!" Silena smirked being the ringmaster of this game.

(Annabeth POV)

Huge. Gargantuan. Those are the words I will use to describe his godly penis. Awkward on so many levels yet my wildest dream come true. I was in a HUGE walk-in closet with PERCY NAKED. I couldn't describe the feelings I was having at the moment. I wasn't that up to it in the beginning, but I reminded myself to give a thank you to Silena after this. This was going to happen SOME-time, but having it now is so much better. I was scared on how Percy looked hesitant to everybody except to me, where he looked excited. The choice was in his hands and he took it. But I can't blame him because I might have chosen this too.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm so sorry. If you just want to stand here and wait, I'll totally understand." Percy said apologetically.

And this is where I got weird. Sometimes, the strange and normal side gets the better of me and does crazy stuff in return for acting so stern and Athena-like, but in the moment I acted like a Percy.

I grabbed his shaft with one hand and his back with the other, and I leaned over and started making out with him.

"Let's use this walk in closet. I hear the carpet is soft. Why don't we have some fun on it?"

I temporarily let go of his shaft and pushed him gently to the carpet where he lied on his back and looked at me as I came in for his dick. I came down hard and sucked it like there's no tomorrow. At first Percy was absolutely stunned, but shock was replaced by moans and a smile so big that it pushed all the cabins out of the way. After a minute of that, my mouth came off it, much to my dismay, and my hand gingerly touched his throbbing penis. I started to rub it, and then gave him a hand job. After some of that I leaned over and let him have a turn of what he does best.

(Percy POV)

If I wasn't so happy and stunned, I might've paid more attention to the fact that there was a flash through the giant shutters in the closet door. Whatev, I'll deal with whoever snapped a photo later.

Annabeth put her elbows on the floor, stretched her ass out far, and prepared for impact, thought it looked like she was taken by surprise. More like taken by shaft.

It was the best feeling ever. I thrust in and out, in and out. I couldn't stop. She moaned and groaned, but that only turned me on more.

"Percy! Percy! Perrrrcy! Don't stop!"

"Ugh, ugh I think I might-"

"Hey guys, time is- WOAH!" said Silena as she opened the closet doors, followed by Everybody right behind her. Travis and Connor were next to her, snapping photos and filming like mad.

Annabeth slumped on the floor exasperated and when she turned she desperately grabbed a bath robe off a hanger and covered her boobs and other parts. If I wasn't so surprised I might have described her beautiful tits, which must have been made by the finest architects on Olympus. I was so surprised I flipped around, my large erected dick hanging in the air. A smidge of cum flew off it and landed in Leo's hair who screamed and ran into the Aphrodite Cabin shower and turned it on, clothes and all. Silena slammed the closet door shut and slid our clothes underneath the door.

"Well guys, we'll give you a minute to get dressed and, um, sort yourselves out. Hope it was, uh, heaven in there." She said through the door.

"Okay, it's time for me to dare someone." Annabeth said.

"You two," she said as she pointed at Travis and Katie," Have to skinny-dip in the tub together in the bathroom for the next half hour. "

The 2 walked inside the bathroom and started up.

Their clothes slid under the door back into the room several minutes later.

"Okay Silena, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"Dare."

"Make out naked with Maranda in the middle of the room."

No Pls don't'" Maranda said i'll come with a compromise, you fuck me. k

But by then Leo was already dragging Maranda to the closet, and it looked like he was gonna pop her open like a chip bag. Geez, Leo needs a restraining order on all girls.

Several minutes later Silena only had panties on, and Annabeth had to slap Percy's head twice to shake him out of the hypnotic spell of Silena's tits.

(Percy POV)

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Annabeth said uneasily. All she had on was a bra and panties. I wish I could be ripping them off and getting down.

"Annabeth, if you had to choose between your dad and Percy, like one of them had to die, who would you choose?"

"Then the bra comes off!"

She slowly took off her bra, and in bright lights, I have to say she looked fucking amazing. Her tits perfectly shaped and so big, so hot. I wish right then and there I could get a dare to fuck her.

"Okay Percy, truth or dare?"

Dare

"Percy, I dare you to have fully fledged naked sex with anyone in this room except Annabeth, for 5 whole minutes in the middle of the room."

"Anybody except Annabeth."

Ok i'll fuck you then

What?!

then, I was already stripping down, and Piper, who only had panties and a bra on, was still in shock. I ripped off her panties and bra and got to work. I made sure to really pound her to make Jason jealous. Nobody is mean like that to my GF.

"Ahh, you're going to tear me apart! I can't take it!"

Her saying that only made me ram her ass harder. I held on to her tits as I shoved my penis up her ass. My cum exploded inside of her. Jason was watching in disbelief the whole time.

"Get on the ground and suck it!" I yelled.

As Piper suckled my cock, I played with her boobs, and then I sat and demanded a hand job. She grabbed hold of my shaft and began, up and down, up and down, I cummed in her face as she desperately opened her mouth to get every last drop of it. Five minutes was up and I got up and got dressed as she lay there.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare, I can take anything!"

"Okay bad boy. I dare you-" Katie began while slowly crawling towards Connor."-to let me-" she continued as she reached Connor and slowly began to unzip his pants."-have some head." Katie finished.

"Well, a dare is a dare." She said as she pulled Connor's 8 inch out of his pants. It was erected and pulsing.

Katie slowly took Connor's penis out and began very, very slowly rubbing it up and down, up and down, and inch every couple seconds.

Katie continuously swirled her tongue at the tip of his cock as she took the head in. Inch by inch, Connor felt his cock fit into the her mouth. Holding down his hips with her spare hand, the girl forced his entire dick down her throat, causing Connor to cry out. Katie sucked faster as Connor's cries grew louder. Her teeth grazed the top of his shaft while her tongue licked the underside. The tip of his cock smashed against the back of her throat, her

Katie's eyes grew heavy as she slurped on her BF's brother's godly penis.

"Gods, Katie… I'm going to…!"

At this, Katie pulled her head away from his member, leaving it glistening in the cold air. Connor cried out.

"NO! I didn't- You-I-You left too early! It doesn't feel right! I didn't jizz yet!"

"It's not right to ask your brother's GF for sex every day. Payback!" Katie said with a scandalous look on her face.

"Katie, remember to sit on Travis's lap, it was part of the dare earlier." Annabeth reminded.

Connor sat at the far end of the room, dumbfounded with his member still hanging out in the open, waiting to cum on someone.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Maranda yelled. "I haven't gone yet."

Leo turned as white as milk and looked over at Maranda. He she would give the ultimate revenge to him, some way or another for not exactly raping, but having sex with her when she was hesitant beyond all means. And if that wasn't enough, he fucked her

with Jason in a 3 way in the closet just before. Now she would probably choose him, so he would just choose truth.

Jason ToD

Well i Pick Dare

"And the dare is make out with Leo for a whole minute without pants or underwear, or remove all your clothes!

(Piper POV)

Sitting next to me was Jason, FULLY NAKED. His 9 inch member of god-like proportions was just hanging there, in the open. My god. I could not wait until tonight when I would have to do katie's dare and use charmspeak to seduce Jason. I know I'm only 16 ½ and so is Jason, but honestly she wanted to take their relationship farther than just kissing, feeling his abs and occasionally getting one second peeks at his dick.

I wanted to drag Jason into the closet, slap him in the face and have sex. Very discretely, my hand slid from my lap to his lap and from there continued down. My hand found his member and his balls, and my fingers gingerly wrapped around his shaft. There was a jolt in his body when my fingers touched his penis and he looked down and at me. I smiled without looking at him, and he smiled back.

When I thought of having sex with Jason for the past couple minutes, I keep thinking about Percy and how he was the one who took my virginity away. I didn't even love him yet I loved the sex. I kinda feel like I betrayed Jace but… Naw… It's not like he screwed Annabeth… Right? He didn't screw Annabeth? Oh gods, now I have this paranoid fear that he did…

Piper!

What

"I've been calling your name 5 times. You were too into Jason's dick, at least that's what it looks like!" Percy teased. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at my hand which was still holding Jason's member. I blushed so hard my cheeks became tomatoes. I took my hand off Jason's cock which was rock hard and pulsing, and was red in 5 places where my fingers were holding it in a death lock.

"So Piper, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare…"

"Sit on Jason's lap until I say to get off."

"WHAT? But-but he's n-naked!"

"Exactly." Said Percy with an evil smirk on his face.

I was appalled but at the same time bursting with excitement. Jason's erected member stood up, as if impatiently waiting for my ass. I looked at Jason for approval and he smiled and patted his lap. I slowly stood up and was about to sit on Jason's lap but not before Percy interjected.

"I forgot to mention- without panties." Those once beautiful sea green eyes were full of enjoyment and a bit of revenge. I could tell people's emotions, and his were directed straight at Jason. I looked at Jason again.

"If you refuse the dare you have to take off some clothes. If you do it you still have to take off some clothes."

I hesitated for a moment and slowly started pulling down my panties but very seductively by using my thumbs on the straps and bending over a bit, making sure to show off my ass in front of everyone. If I was seriously gonna do this, then I was gonna do it good. So I started to sit down, waited a sec to make sure Percy didn't have any more evil twists, then I sat down on Jason's lap.

When I sat down, his erected 9 inch member had to give my ass a warm welcome. I sat right on top of it by accident and it slid up my vagina. I freezed for a second and then a jolt was sent through my body. I was not expecting this. I could tell Jason was surprised too because immediately he shook and went "Uhh!" and his member began to pulse inside of me. I did an "Ugh-uhhh-" the second we connected.

"Oh crap Piper I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shove it in there, I was just sitting and you sat down and-"

"Hey Piper! Stop tuning out! I know you're sitting on Jason's dick- wait. Oh my gods- OH MY GODS WE HAVE LOVE BIRDS RIGHT HERE! JASON ACTUALLY STUFFED HIS COCK IN HER WHEN SHE SAT DOWN BY ACCIDENT! OH SNAP!" Silena yelled. The Stoll brothers hooted and Leo was doubled over laughing while the Gardner sisters were stifling back laughter. Percy had a hysterical look on his face and Annabeth was smiling with one eyebrow raised. But Silena, oh gods Silena was hopping up and down, her boobs bouncing. It was all so bad.

"Fine Percy… TRUTH-OR-DARE."

Dare

"Oh Percy, Percy percy percy percy…. I DARE YOU TO remove TWO articles of clothing AND Silena has to give you a hand job or a blow job (Silena chooses) in FRONT of ANNABETH. If you deny this dare you're out of the game. And you're every girl in this cabin's sex toy for the rest of the year. We'll make you swear on the river styx that you would do every sexual pleasure, k'? So CHOOSE!" And with that final word everybody in the cabin turned their heads in Percy's direction who looked and Annabeth and swallowed.

(Percy POV)

"Silena, Percy! Guys just decide whether or not you're doing the dare! Percy, If you're gonna do it, just make it quick!" Annabeth yelled.

"7 minute rule at the least." Piper added.

"Okay. Silena, come over here." I called as I took off my shirt.

"Time for the moment of truth…" I sighed. I took off my underwear and my bulging erection burst out.

I will not lie. Every girl in the room wide eyed my member, everyone of them ready to pack and leave their boyfriends and march straight up to me and beg for sex. They all looked hungry in their eyes and wished they had chosen this dare.

"My, my Percy, it was already hungry for some?" Silena laughed. "How big is it? 8? 9?"

"Woah Percy!" She exclaimed as she took it in her hands and began to massage it. "You've been keeping this from me all these years? You naughty boy!"

Silena had begun the BJ. And damn was she good. She deepthroated nearly the entire thing. I actually think it was the entire thing. It was a miracle she didn't choke. She began slowly, suckling it inside her mouth. I could feel the vibrations of her throat through my penis. It was so tranquil and good. I didn't dare look at Annabeth. Or anyone else. Silena was giving me a BJ in the middle of the room while I was completely naked and Silena was only in her panties... I was in heaven

She went at it. She started to deepthroat it again, but at a super-speed. Of course she made a few faces, but she never gagged! Soon I was on the edge of spurting my load.

In a minute, without warning, I burst in her mouth, all over her shirt, and in her hair. She looked so cute covered in my cum. A bit cuter than Annabeth during my BJ by her in the closet, Then to finish me off, she simply kissed the tip of my member and smiled flirty at me while rubbing the cum around on her tits. it was starting out to be the best night of my life! And then I looked at Annabeth.

She looked sad, but not mad. My elbows unlocked and my back fell to the floor with my throbbing erection still hanging in the air. That was roughly 2 minutes, but Piper said 7. So…

"Now turn over and get that ass in my face now!" I commanded. She had seduced me into a BJ. Now

I smacked her ass so hard I left a red hand mark on it, quickly shoved my erect member into her then out.

In, out, in, out. I did it for a minute. She was getting restless, trying to take over, so I had to do something. I slid it out, smack her ass it left a red hand mark, then I thrusted in so deep and hard, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm g-gonna cummmmmm!" I yelled as a jolt went through my penis and body and I shook for a second. My entire load burst inside of her, more then I have ever done.

"I'm taking over!" she said as she bounced up and down on my dick. I pointed my lower half of my body upwards and grabbed and squeezed her bouncing tits. She squealed like a little piggy and I thrust inwards with my penis with gargantuan force, practically ripping her wet pussy apart. She came on me and I pushed her to the ground and for a whole minute I thrust in and out forcefully with no hesitation for 60 seconds. She was crying in joy but yelling at the same time.

I grabbed a quick look at the clock. 7 and a half minutes. I collapsed on the floor with my penis still inside Selina. When she tried to crawl away on her side I grabbed her by the tits on both sides and gave one enormous push into my dick and came all over her. I was the biggest load I had ever done. It was enough to put into a shots glass. It was all over her tits, face, belly, vagina and mouth. I grabbed her and made out with her for 20 seconds and then let go. She crawled naked back next to Leo and Katie and Travis with a red ass and the biggest smile on her face.

(Katie POV)

Kate, ToD

Dare

"You two," Annabeth said as she pointed at Travis and I," Have to skinny-dip in the tub together in the bathroom for the next half hour. "

Straight to sex part

Travis gulped and took off his underwear.

His 9 inch member sprang from his pants into full view for a second before he covered it with his hands. He looked like he was about to die. He was blushing like crazy. Travis backed up and sat on a chair while still covering his member. It was obvious it was totally erected.

Travis was wide eyed when I said that because he probably didn't believe that I would strip.

"Travis, don't look." I told him."You looked at me!"

"You mean you want to see me naked?! Be a gentleman Travis  
Travis looked so embarrassed he could die right there. I began to strip by taking off my shirt, revealing my strawberry red bra. Yeah, I was that crazy about strawberries. Anyway, I could tell he was looking, but I didn't argue. Next I took off my pants. I was trying to tease him like I'm not gonna take off the

Slowly, very slowly, I undid my bra clasp. Then I took it off. Travis, who was turned around, shifted his head to say something but his eyes practically popped out of his head. He quickly turned his head back around the wall and his back slumped.

I put my bra on the floor and began to take off my panties, again, ever so slowly. Finally when I was done I said to Travis.

"Travis, don't turn around." I told him.

Then I threw my panties at the wall he was looking at. I could tell he had to use all his will power not to turn around. What a gentleman! Such decency! Ahh… No wonder I like him! If only I could make sure he likes me.

He grabs me by the shoulders and brings me in. Our lips crash and my hands find his curly hair and hang on because I know alone I won't make it. But I'm not alone. I have Travis now. We don't break off or talk. We just kiss for a minute straight before we stop only for air.

Part 2 Coming laterrrr byeeeeeee  
...


End file.
